Good Morning
by TriforceLink205
Summary: So, this is a continuation of a previous one-shot, and the prologue for a chapter fic! I'm gonna make you read it to get a summary, I hate writing these things. :P Check it out, please? ! Rated T for some slight graphic violence, kind of. I'm paranoid, cut me some slack. :P


**Hey people of ! I'm sorry it's been so long, I'm a stupid procrastinator... Anyways, here's a new oneshot/continuation of another oneshot/ precursor to another chapter fic! So, it's kind of a continuation of G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D., I mean it is, but it wasn't supposed to be, it was supposed to be a poem, just like garfield, but it turned into a story again, and I'm very pleased with it. :) Anyways, I hope you guys like it, I'm gonna go ahead and disclaim here: Hey! I don't freakin' own Teen Titans! Get over it! Good day. :)**

* * *

Good morning.

Two simple words, but they hold endless possibilities.

Good morning.

Good morning, why do we say it like that? Good morning. I would say we can say just about anything, but I can't think of anything else…

I just wanted to say, good morning, Rae, and I know it's a good morning, because I get to see you.

By the way, this was supposed to be a poem, but I was too tired to think of anything… hehehe…

Forever and Always, Gar

Raven smiled as she closed the note that had been placed under her door. She and Gar had decided to keep them up, as it was a nice way of communicating with each other, and sometimes it was easier for her, as she was still struggling with showing emotion a little bit, but she enjoyed this, she liked writing, and this enabled her to do that, as well as talk to her fiancée.

She sighed and smiled as she finished getting dressed for the day, a simple plum colored leotard accompanied by her trademark cloak, and then left for the common room, and as she passed by Beast Boy's room, waiting for a minute or two as he got ready, then walking with him, they heard the alarms blare and saw as the entire hallway turned red.

They ran to the common room, awaiting their leader's orders.

"Titans, this is serious, it looks like Slade… And Terra…" As he said this the other Titans' heads turned towards Beast Boy, who just looked stunned.

"Let's go," He stated.

"Gar, are you sure you're gonna be able to do this?" Cyborg asked, concerned for his best friend.

"I'll do what needs to be done."

Cyborg looked at Robin, who shrugged and said: "Titans, GO!"

-Jump City: Downtown-

When they got there, Slade and Terra were waiting.

"Ah, my young friends, you all remember my apprentice, Terra?

"How did you survive? How did you find Terra? What are you planning Slade? !" Robin exclaimed.

"Patience, Robin. You always did rush into things, at least you're not attacking me yet. I survived through my deal with Trigon… and I went for a swim."

"A swim? Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" Beast Boy remarked snidely.

"In the Lazarus Pits. As for Terra, it was easy to coerce her back into my employ, she is my daughter's best friend, you know."

As he said this, a shadow moved, and out of it stepped a young girl, no older than the Titans or Terra, with silver hair, and a suit similar to Slade's, but instead of a helmet, she had an eyepatch over her right eye.

"Titans, I would like you to meet my daughter, Rose."

The Titans just stared at the girl as she walked over to them.

"Hello, My name is Rose, you can call me Ravager, however, and I'm here to kill you."

With this, she pulled out a sword, and swung it at Robin, who realized what was happening in time to duck under the blade and land a solid kick to her stomach, sending her backwards a bit.

Then Terra's hands started glowing, and she rose up on a floating rock, which she flew towards Starfire and Raven, then Ravager, getting up, ran towards Robin and Cyborg, pulling out another sword as she ran.

That left Beast Boy.

Slade chuckled and started running at him, grabbing his wrist as it lunged for Slade's face, and twisted it around, flipping Beast Boy over onto his back with a thud.

Beast Boy groaned as he tried to get up, but stopped trying when Slade's foot came down on his chest.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, spitting up a little blood.

"I want you to take this box, go over into the corner, and open it."

"And why do you want me to do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll have my daughter slit your precious Raven's throat."

"GAR!" Raven screamed as Ravager's sword was pressed against the flesh of her neck, not daring to struggle, as it might kill her. Terra had Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg encased in rock a few feet away.

"Slade, if you kill her-"

"If I kill her what? You'll kill me? You did that once, but I'm right here, aren't I? That plan doesn't seen to work out well for you. And if you struggle, I'll have Rose kill her slowly instead. She'll die unless you open the box."

Beast Boy lay there, weighing his options, finally, he decided to comply with Slade's demands, it was only a box, after all.

"Alright, I'll open your stupid box, but I have a demand of my own."

"Oh really? It takes quite a bit of impertinence to make a counter demand with four lives at stake. Let's hear it."

"I want you to let them go, let me kiss Raven, and give them a chance, I want to see them free and ready to fight when I open it, in case anything happens to me."

Slade pondered this for a minute, and then helped Beast Boy up off of the floor, handing him the box.

"Alright, I'll do that. Rose, release the demon. Terra, let them go."

Ravager and Terra did so, earning hard stares from the Titans as they walked over to their friend.

"Gar, this isn't a good idea," Raven said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Yeah, I'm with Raven on this, what were you thinking Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked.

"Guys, I don't know what's gonna happen when I open this box, but I know that no matter what, it's worth it to keep you guys safe."

"Ok, this is ridiculous, just open the box," Slade chimed in from beside them, disgusted.

Beast Boy sighed, kissed Raven one more time, and then walked a few feet away.

Looking down at the box he said: "Here goes nothing."

He opened the box, and there was a bright flash of light, the sound of a struggle, and then the sound of circuitry buzzing, when the light faded, the Titans could the severed head of Slade rolling across the floor… with wires sticking out of the bottom, and Terra and Ravager standing side by side over the robot Slade's body. Then they noticed that Beast Boy was gone.

"Beast Boy? ! What's happened to him? !" Raven screamed as she lunged at the two girls, before being caught by Cyborg and Starfire.

"Friend Raven you must not hurt them, they defeated Slade's doppelganger for us!" Starfire said, struggling to keep her grip on her best friend.

After struggling with them for a little while, she sighed and asked the two girls: "What did Slade do to him?"

Ravager looked at Terra and sighed.

"My father, or rather, the robot, sent Beast Boy to another dimension, where his powers won't work…"

Raven and the other Titans just stared at her, as Terra took the piece of earth they were on, and raised it through the air, taking them up to the Tower.

* * *

**So hey, I hope you liked it R&R as always please. :)**


End file.
